logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WAPT
1970 In October 1970, WAPT TV 16 was first aired. The first official ABC tv station in Jackson, Mississippi. Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.25.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.25.20 PM.png 1970–1975 Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.41.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.35.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.31.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 3.22.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-08-24 at 4.25.22 PM.png Planecrash9.JPG 1975–1982 In the mid early 70s, WAPT changed their branding name from "WAPT Television Sixteen" to "Action News 16" 1982–1986 1986–1997 In the year of 1986, WAPT changed their logo to a golden bold square shape 16. Very similar to WAFB TV 9 square logo in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Wapt-ewn16.gif WAPT 1990.jpg wapt-background.png mainwapt.jpg|This is one of the official photo of the 16 WAPT Webstie in 1996-97. WAPT was in the process of becoming an group station with Argyle TV. mainnewsteam.jpg|This is a photo of the WAPT website in the 1996-97 and features the entire news team at that period of time. This photo alsos features (talent wise): Brett Bullers (sports anchor and reporter; left side corner), Katrina Rankin (co news anchor; left side corner), Gene Edwards (news anchor; right side corner), and David Hartman (meteorologist; right side corner) hdrweather.jpg|NEXRad 16 Weather branding logo (1994-1997). This picture also shows chief meteorologist David Hartman. David is still the meteorologist of WAPT and been ever since 1986. mainnews.jpg|Eyewithness News 16 branding logo (1993-1997) mainstories.jpg|Eyewitnews News 16 slogan branding "Stories That Hit Home" (1995-2002) 1997–1999 In the mid year of 1997, WAPT changed their look from a square to a circle 16. At that time, APT was adopted to Argyle Holdings Inc. (later Hearst-Argyle in the mid 90s to 00s; now Hearst) logo-16news.gif logo-nexrad.jpg|(1997-1999) WAPT NexRad 16 Doppler Weather Logo 1999–present In the year of 2000, WAPT changed their black ABC looklike "16" to a bright red background color. Same number format but removed the ABC logo on the left side over the 16 logo. They also still use this 2D logo until this present day but they often just use it for different quality purposes. 16 WAPT ID 2000.jpg|WAPT Station ID (1999-2005) WAPT_header_logo_2000s.jpg logo-wapt.jpg|16 WAPT branding logo (1999-present) logo-nexrad2.jpg|16 WAPT secondary NexRad 16 Doppler logo (1999-2002). This was before the update of the logo. NEXRad 16 was the branding name of the weather forecast since the early 1990s. site_titlebar_weather_left.jpg|16 WAPT Live Pinpoint Doppler 16 branding logo (2002-2005). In early 2002, WAPT changed their weather name from "NEXRad 16/NEXRad 16 Doppler Weather" to "Live Pinpoint Doppler". This was also the new changes with WAPT at the time; introducing their new Doppler Rader tower outside of the 16 WAPT studios. It is still up until this present day when it was first up in 2000. 3319280_80X60.jpg|Storm Shield 16 weather branding logo (2005-present) 2007–2013 In early 2007, WAPT modified their bright red 16 background logo to an bold dark red color. They also added the ABC bold modified logo on the right hand side at that period of time in 2007. 2013–present See Also *WAPT/News Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Hearst Corporation Category:Jackson, Mississippi Category:Mississippi Category:1970 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 16 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970